Happy Birthday Miles!
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: “No matter what happens, we’ll be at your 16th. I promise Smiles”. / HMxCR crossover. NO PAIRING, well if you squint a little maybe ShanexMiley,


So yeah, It's Miley's birthday Sunday and I had this idea in my head. And if it get's deleted I will repost.

* * *

_23__rd__ Nov – Miles 16__th__. (: - _Joe caught sight of the calendar sighing as he realised just what exactly today was.

It was the day, Miley, his brothers and himself used to talk about all the time, along with Nick turning 16. They had a book full of plans, each one would add to it when they thought of something to make that day a bit more special. They would sit for hours on end planning everything, right down to the last little detail.

Joe was sure he still had the scrapbook somewhere.

It wasn't that he didn't have anything to do with Miley anymore, they spoke if they happened to be in the same place at the same time, but that was all it really was anymore. Joe hated it.

They promised each other after Nick and Miley broke up, they'd still remain friends. They had for a few months, then Selena came along with Demi and everything seemed to change. The rumours of a feud heated up and the distance became a lot worse.

He'd watched her fall, and as much as he wanted to be able to be there for her, like he used to be, he couldn't bring himself to admit it was his fault in the first place he'd lost her friendship. _We love her to death, we got her back._ He did.

Everyone made mistakes; Mileys were just blown out of proportion. It wasn't like she was the first one to take pictures of herself, and she probably wouldn't be the last. Joe watched her date any boy that showed some interest in her, it was her way of dealing with the Nick break-up, he understood that. He didn't understand how Miley couldn't see these lads were just after her for a cheap buck, a quick shot to fame.

Justin Gaston.

He didn't even know this guy, but Joe knew he didn't like him. It wasn't like he could tell Miley what he thought, what right did he have after nearly a year to tell her who she should and shouldn't be dating.

He wasn't exactly surprised when he or his brothers hadn't been invited to her sweet 16th party, she was well within her right to blow them off – the same way they had to her.

Joe smiled as he pulled the scrapbook up onto his lap, laughing a little at the picture of the four of them on the front. Flipping over the page, he felt an uneasy pang in his stomach, he missed this, and how the hell had he let everything turn out how it had.

"Hey Joe, what'cha looking at?"

Joe jumped, turning to look at Kevin who had sat next to him on the bed.

"The scrapbook"

Kevin nodded a small smile forming onto his lips, before he leant over to look at the page.

"Well she might not be doing all of this, but she got her wish to perform on her birthday. Wonder if she's having a good day?"

Joe shrugged, flipping the page over.

_Birthday plans / more ideas / 12__th__ September 2007 / Miley – Well, I noticed something really important that hasn't been wrote yet. I'd like my three best friends to spend the day with me, whatever we end up deciding to do, Kevin, Joe and Nick need to be there. If not, I don't think I'll ever look back on my 16__th__ in happiness. _

"We always promised her no matter what happened, we'd be there to help her celebrate one of the most important days of her life" Kevin spoke up,

Joe nodded. "Another promise we broke, another way we've managed to hurt her"

"Hey guys, what you doing?"

Joe threw the book behind his back as Kevin and he turned to look at Nick.

"Talking, you know. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm pretty bored, I was wondering if either of you wanted to play x-box?"

"Sure, Joe?" Kevin asked standing up.

"I'm good" He smiled. Nick nodded smiling heading towards the stairs, Kevin following behind.

Pulling his laptop up, Joe rested the scrapbook on the bed next to him, occasionally flicking through. The beep coming from the speakers alerted Joe to a new email.

_From: Smiles. (destinyhopehotmail(dot)com)_

_To: Joe. (iknowthemuffinmanhotmail(dot)com)_

_Body: "No matter what happens, we'll be at your 16__th__. I promise Smiles" – That's all I keep hearing today.  
I know it's my fault as much as it is yours, I guess I just kept hoping that maybe I'd at least hear from you, I hoped I still meant something, even if it was a small something.  
You, Joe. I expected a message from you. I thought we were okay, but obviously not.  
I just want you to know, I'm having a good day, although our plans sounded a whole lot better. I hope everything's okay your end.  
Don't worry; I'm not expecting a reply. _

_Miles. _

Joe felt the twang in his stomach rise to his chest, a pain suddenly forming. He wasn't blaming everything on himself, Kevin and Nick, no Miley and he knew it was her fault too, but it still hurt that they'd broke another promise to her.

Nick's 16th hadn't been the best either. With all the plans they'd built up, it seemed a disappointment when Miley wasn't there to celebrate with them. As much as Nick wouldn't admit it, Joe knew it had hurt him.

Pulling his phone from the bedside cabinet, he opened a new text message up, not exactly sure what was going to write itself there.

_Mi, I'm sorry. I guess that doesn't cut it. I promised myself after I saw the hurt and disappointment on Nick's face for his 16__th__; I'd make sure we kept our promise for yours. I guess I felt like you wouldn't care if we were there or not, not after the Disney land party. I hope Miley that today bring so much for you! I hope it's one of the best days of your life and I hope you can forget about the fact we're not there, forget about what idiots we are and enjoy it! I want to think we're okay Miley, I want so much to get back to how we used to be, but I guess at the moment, it's not the right time. Happy Birthday Miley. That's from myself, Kevin, Frankie, Mum, Dad and Nick. I know they'll all agree with me, that we all want you to have the best day. I love you Mi! – Joey. X x x_

Send 4 sms? Joe clicked yes, smiling a little. He just hoped she knew he meant every word and that maybe, just maybe over time he could start getting her back onto his life, they could all try and rebuild things.


End file.
